


bird; song, bones

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Reality, Challenge Response, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bird; song, bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/starrysummer/profile)[**starrysummer**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/starrysummer/) in response to the first line meme.

It was a cold but sunny weekend in February when Ginny Weasley was killed.

No one knew until two weeks later.

***

She had been loved, of course, but no one had ever _loved_ her.

***

She had always been such a pretty mewling kitten, and Bella had always considered her like a pet, almost. She liked to watch beautiful red appear upon that pale skin dotted with freckles, watch Ginny's little mouth twist and her eyes widen, and Bella loved to trace ribbons across that small body that looked so fragile and breakable but really wasn't. Ginny submitted, but Bella never broke her.

***

Bella wasn't sorry when she killed Ginny.

04.10.09


End file.
